madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Arc Three
Arc Three, also known as Third Arc, is the third saga of the series. This saga set one year later after the events of Asvarre Civil War and Tigre's amnesia. Two years have passed since its civil war, Brune suffered its upheavals again after Durandal is stolen by its thievesLight Novel Volume 11, Prologue resulting a bitter rivalry between Regin and Melisande for the crownLight Novel Volume 11, Chapter 2. In Zhcted, Eugene was officially named as King Viktor's successor and news about Sachstein's latest invasion towards Brune eventually reached Tigre and his allies. To repel their western enemy, Tigre and his allies established the Moonlight Knights and defeated Sachstein's Southern Invasion unit in Plainville Hills. However, Hans's rumor about Tigre's "treachery" against Brune spread across Nice and prompted several minister to plot an assassination onto Tigre and Regin while helping Melisande to overthrow Regin, only to be quashed by Tigre and the Moonlight Knight. As a young woman named Figneria has just become Zhcted's new Vanadis to govern Legnica, Tigre successfully convinces Tallard led Asvarre Army to repel Sachstein's Western Invasion Unit that lead by Leonhardt in Prowirl Plains, resulting the Moonlight Knights' narrow victory. During their journey to Nice however, the Moonlight Knights were ambushed by Greast and his army Light Novel Volume 13and Elen herself was imprisoned as Greast prisoner where she had to endure his twisted torture and harassmentLight Novel Volume 13 Summary. Fortunately, with Tigre and Mila rescue, Elen reunited with the Moonlight Knights and Greast himself is executed after his army's defeat by the vengeful Leitmeritz Army. Meanwhile, Muozinel Army (who successfully slip through Olmutz Army)Light Novel Volume 13further subjugated Brune's southern provinces and now aiming towards Nice.Light Novel Volume 13Light Novel Volume 14 Story Arcs *Homecoming Arc *Melisande's Uprising Arc *Greast Arc *Showdown / Kureys Arc (Yet to have official name for this arc) Notable Campaign *Sachstein Invasion *Melisande's Uprising *Vorn-Greast ConflictLight Novel Volume 13 *Siege of NiceLight Novel Volume 14 (Defense of Nice) *Battle of SeverackLight Novel Volume 14 (Showdown on Severack) Notable Wars *Battle of Plainville **First Battle of Plainville **Second Battle of Plainville *Battle of Redon *Battle of Prowirl *Eleonora Rescue MissionLight Novel Volume 13 *Battle of Montour (Revenge of Vanadis) Notable Incident *Greast Army's AmbushLight Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5Light Novel Volume 13 Summary *Fall of NemetacumLight Novel Volume 14 Trivia *Valentina Glinka Estes plays both as protagonist and antagonist in this saga, as she both helps Tigre in repelling Sachstein Army and attacking Ganelon on one side while further creates chaos in inside the Royal Capital, all to witness the powers of Tigre's Black Bow. Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 *This saga introduces Figneria as the new Vanadis of Legnica. A former wandering mercenary known as the Fine of the Blade and also a longtime acquaintance to both Elen and the Silver Gale Mercenaries. *Due to Tigre and Elen's disappearance, Mashas and Lim have to lead a disorganized Moonlight Knights until their commanders return. Light Novel Volume 13 Summary *The last arc of Arc Three will be focused on the duel between Supreme Commanders, Tigre and Kreshu. Both will settle the Showdown on Severack. *Arc Three are mainly told the stories about repelling the invasion from the outlanders (Sachstein and Muozinel) which also include Greast that has enter Brune soil ever since Brune Civil War where he and Ganelon disappears after Battle of Montauban. References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3